


Ryoken becomes a grandpa

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: A Lot of Kids - Freeform, Family, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, a little bit of datastormshipping, decoyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 18 year old  Ryoken  finds out  he is gonna be a grandpa when his 16 year old ai pandor get pregnant by 14 year old ai Haru.  But  due to a programming error, They have way too many kids that they thought they was going to have . Contains Decoyshipping and a little bit of Datastormshipping. This is a au fanfic. sory for errors. I don't own vrains.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Haru/pandor





	Ryoken becomes a grandpa

14 year old ai Haru and 16 year old ai Pandor was nervous to tell 18 year old Ryoken known as Revolver the news he needed to know. Pandor said " He needs to know I am pregnant and you are the dad, Haru". Haru said " I know I hope he don't go too crazy on us.". Pandor said " true" while kissing Haru on the lips. Haru said " He's also dating yusaku." Pandor said " yeah, let's find out how they will react.". Haru knocked a the door and no one answered. Pandor knocked at the door and no answered.

Pandor opened the door herself to see yusaku and Ryoken having a romantic time. Ryoken and Yusaku screamed " why are you ruining our romantic time? Leave us alone.". Haru and pandor said " we got something to say..". Ryoken and yusaku said " " save it for later.". Haru said " you are gonna be a grandpa, Ryoken!". Ryoken said with a mad tone " Did you get my ai, pandor pregnant? Haru said in a nervous way " I did. I am the dad. But to be fair, you never explained you placed a Reproduction system program in her. Also you never explained it to her. So why it was shocking that she got Pregnant.". Ryoken hated to admit Haru was right about that program. Ryoken said " you better take care of the kids good and her good or you will get hurt.". Haru said " I will be a good dad and Pandor will be a good mom.". Pandor and Haru then kissed. yusaku said " 18 years old for being a grandpa is crazy.". Ryoken said " It is crazy.". Pandor said " I need to lay down . Having kids take a lot of energy out of you. ". Haru took pandor to her room so she could relax.

16 year old Ai walked in and said" what do you mean becoming a grandpa?" . Yusaku said " Pandor is having kids and Haru is the dad.". Ai said " does that mean you two have less time together?". Ryoken said " Oh no, I realize I accidently programmed the Reproduction system program to have her have 1000 ai babies at the least.". Ai and yusaku said " that gonna be a problem.". Then they saw Pandor and Haru trying to catch 3000 ai babies running away from them. Pandor and Haru was thinking on how did this happened. Ryoken said " uh... I think they already had the babies.". Ai said " ok, good luck with that, Ryoken.". Yusaku called his friends for help. He called Go Onizuka, Ema bessho, Aoi zaizen ,Akira zaizen and Hayami. Go, Ema,Aoi, Akira and Hayami came to their place and asked " why do you need us?". Haru and pandor finally got all their 3000 ai babies together and they said " fianlly got them all." Aoi said " I think I just firgue out the problem.". Go said " 3,000 kids?! Bye everyone". Go and Hayami ranout because taking care of 3000 kids was scary. The rest of the knights of hanoi walked in seeing the 3000 ai babies and they was in shock. Ryoken explained everything to the knights of hanoi. Spectre said " kids are scary!".

Haru and pandor with help with Ryoken , the knights of hanoi, yusaku, Ai, Aoi ,Akira and Ema help take care of the 3000 ai kids. Even with a lot of help, it as still hard. The teamwork of everyone was enough to take care of the 3000 ai kids.


End file.
